A month of mondays
by misscadabbie
Summary: Every Monday Puck pranks Sabrina. But for one month every Monday some other stuff happens. Sorry if really bad It's my first story. Rated k for very minimal older themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday, Puck's least favorite day of the week. He was older now, and tried to only prank Sabrina once or twice a week. But Mondays were his least favorite, so to lighten the mood he _always_ does a prank on Mondays. He sat on his trampoline waiting for Sabrina's screams. Today, he went in to Granny Relda's facial cream cabinet, got all he could carry, and mixed it up in a big bowl. I know what you're thinking, "facial cream? That's not too bad?" but on Granny Relda's one-year honeymoon, she didn't collect just weird recipes, she also got various facial creams.

"PUCK! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" Sabrina banged on his door.

"You said that last week!" yelled Puck in reply as he slid open the window to escape before Sabrina broke down his door.

Sabrina kicked down the door just in time to see an empty room. Sabrina groaned. Then she noticed something, Puck's phone was lying next to Kraven. Tossing aside the unicorn, she picked up his phone expecting it to be open on porn or something. It was open on his home screen. His backround was the family Christmas photo, but this wasn't just any Family photo, with matching sweaters and Santa hats. In this one, to everyone in the picture's surprise, Puck kissed Sabrina on the cheek right when the photo was taken. The picture was priceless, with Sabrina's mouth in a perfect o, Daphne's palm inserted into her mouth, Veronica and Granny Relda smiling at the two, and Henry shaking his fist at the camera. Sabrina remembered the kiss and smiled. It was a nice kiss but the aftermath was not great. Daphne started planning their wedding, Henry started yelling at everyone and everything, and Granny Relda and Veronica were just trying to settle everything down. Puck and Sabrina were just looking at each other, shell-shocked. Sabrina shook herself back to the real world.

"Alright, just because his home screen doesn't have any blackmail, doesn't mean his history is innocent," said Sabrina as she double clicked the home button. She smirked at what she found. In this order exactly was his horrible history.

· Candy Crush

· levelfourcheats

· cheatsforcandycrush

· Notes

When Sabrina clicked on notes she was not surprised to find an entire page of "HOW DO I DO LEVEL FOUR OF CANDY CRUSH"

Puck flew around the house, looking for a window to re-enter in. He spotted Sabrina's window was open. He flew in and absorbed his surroundings. After the everafter war, she and Daphne got their own rooms. Sabrina got the new room, right next to Puck's room and Daphne stayed in their old room. Sabrina and Puck were only separated by a thin wall. From either room you can hear everything going on in the other one. Puck heard Sabrina in his room so he sat on her bed and waited. He immediately got bored so he started walking around, picking things up. Sabrina's room was a little untidy, but nothing she couldn't clean up in about ten minutes. She had a regular white vintage bed, a small bookshelf, a closet, and her desk.

"Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring!" Sabrina's phone was on her desk. Puck approached it carefully to see if it was going to explode. Puck wasn't used to modern electronic devices and had to get lessons from Daphne. The phone went to voice message. It was Brad. Brad was the ultimate jock at the high school. Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne are homeschooled by Mrs. Charming (formerly Miss. White). Brad was the son of the woodcutter from Little Red riding hood. Brad didn't think that any of the girls who went to the high school were pretty enough for him. Brad was not a very nice guy. He was a player and a jock, and extremely sexist.

"Hi Sabrina, just wanted to say that I have two tickets for Justin Bieber this Saturday. I know you don't like his songs very much and I do, and I know you actually like me but you don't want to hurt the immature fairy boy's feelings" Puck growled at that "but just admit it, you love me." Then Puck got an idea. He spun on his heel, and turned into Sabrina. He called Brad back. It went to voice mail.

"Hi Brad. The reason I don't like you is because I am already dating Puck so back off or he will get you. Oh also, Justin Bieber is really bad. Thanks! Bye!" Puck grinned at what he did. Then he remembered something.

 _Flashback_

 _(Sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Sabrina enters)_

 _"_ _Ugggggggggg!" yelled Sabrina as she walked in_

 _"_ _What is it Liebling?" Asked her Grandmother._

 _"_ _Brad keeps sending me selfies of himself, I'm trying to block him, but I can't figure it out." Said Sabrina._

 _Flashback end_

Puck clicked on the photos app, and was greeted by thousands of pictures of Brad. He deleted each picture only glancing at it before deleting each one. He went through folders of photos until he came across one. It was labeled: P+S. Puck clicked on it. It was a folder of pictures of them sitting next to each other kissing each others cheek, sharing ice creams, and doing other cute sappy fluffy stuff. If you looked at just this folder, you'd think that Puck and Sabrina was a couple. Puck swiped to the next picture. It was from Christmas Eve. On Christmas Eve every year they go ice-skating. This Christmas It was super super super cold. In the picture, Puck and Sabrina were snuggling together sharing a hot chocolate and sharing a giant jacket Granny Relda dug up from the section of her honey moon she spent in Antarctica. They were so close together that Sabrina was sitting on Puck's lap, using Puck for warmth. Puck smiled at the photo, Sabrina was very warm and smelled like candy canes that night. Suddenly, Sabrina barged into the room. Puck dropped Sabrina's phone and flew out as fast as he could.

Sabrina picked up her phone and set it on her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Cool peeps!**

 **Btw I don't own the Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does. Sorry this took so long! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. It really is a good email reminder for me to update! This story will only have four chapters (approximately the amount of Mondays in a month). Please Review! Have fun reading!**

Sabrina was drinking her fourth cup of coffee at five am. Why, you ask? It was Monday, and Sabrina was determined to not sleep through Puck's weekly prank. She started to doze off. She snapped herself awake by drinking another sip of caffeine.

Coffee reminds Sabrina of Uncle Jake. After the war, Puck was invited to come travel with Jake. He had his bag packed, ready to go. But at the last minute, he decided not to. Only Jake knows why. Others guessed, from the more impractical, Daphne, to the more practical, Granny Relda.

Right as she snapped out of another snooze, she heard something at the door. The third key slot was turning. She grabbed a knife, and slowly inched toward the door. When she got there, the door quickly opened. Sabrina held her knife to the intruder's throat. As the door opened, some un-identifiable goo covered the trespasser.

" 'Brina?" asked the strange purple shape, as he uncovered his eyes from the violet sludge. "Can you move the knife?"

Sabrina finally figured out who the person was. It was her Uncle Jake.

"I'd hug you, but you really need to shower." Said Sabrina, letting him in.

"Speaking of witch, why was I just covered in goo when I picked up the paper for you?"

"It's Monday, and I usually pick the paper up in the morning."

"Ohhhhh… Sorry, I forgot the day of the week." He replied. He visits about once every two months, so, naturally, he knew about the pattern in Mondays.

"Um, can I go sleep? I was up so Puck couldn't set up the prank, but that kind of backfired…" She trailed off.

"Sure 'Brina." He replied, smiling slightly at her failed attempt to stop Puck.

She climbed upstairs into her plain, clean, room, into her bed and drifted to deep slumber.

Puck's alarm went off. No, not his "time to wake up and shower" (Yes, Puck does shower every day now) alarm, his "the prank went off wait for Grimm's screams" alarm. He glanced at his clock. It was five thirty am. Puck was puzzled. Why in the world was Grimm up this early? He got up, changed out of his onezie (he didn't need any other family members knowing his sleep attire), and crept downstairs.

While he was creeping down the hallway, he saw a very tired, and very un-purple Grimm. He darted into Marshmallow's room right when Grimm almost saw him. He quickly glanced at Marshmallow. She had been dating his brother for almost a month now. He creeped out, and silently wondered who got his prank if it wasn't Grimm. He walked downstairs. As he stepped through the doorway, he saw Uncle Jake. Uncle Jake was wearing Grimm's shirt, Henry's pants, and Veronica's socks.

"Hi Puck." He said.

"Hi, What happ- Oh, uh, sorry." Puck said as he mentally fit the pieces together on what happened to his prank.

"So Puck, have you told her yet?" Uncle Jake asked.

"No." Replied Puck, looking at the ground.

"Remember what I told you right before I left?" Said Uncle Jake.

"Yes." Replied Puck.

 _Flashback Start_

 _(Puck is sitting on the front porch holding his bag. It is at the end of the goodbye party thrown for them. Jake approaches Puck. )_

 _"Having doubts?" Jake asks, sitting down._

 _"No-Yes-I don't know." Puck says._

 _"Why?" asks Uncle Jake, suspecting the answer._

 _"Promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Sabrina. If you do I will kill you and everyone you love." Said Puck, raising his wooden sword._

 _"Promise. Now, what's wrong?" He asked._

 _"I have-" Puck paused as he tried to find his words. "Feelings. Toward Sabrina."_

 _"What type of feelings?"_

 _"Um, romantic ones." Puck replied, looking extremely uncomfortable with this conversation._

 _"So Puck has a little crush…" Uncle Jake said wiggling his eyebrows at Puck. "And you don't want to go with me, because you may be able to move this relationship forward during the time that I'm gone._

 _"I shouldn't have told you. This was a mistake. I'm going with you." Puck said, scrambling up._

 _"No. Puck you can't go." Said Jake. "We are immortal. Egypt will still be there in a hundred years. Love fades away. Sabrina will find someone else. Who's that idiot that likes her? Braid? Tell Sabrina that you love her before that Brand does. I will tell the family that you aren't coming with me while you unpack your bag."_

 _Puck nodded, then walked up the stairs to his room._

 _(End of flashback)_

Sabrina's alarm went off. Sabrina flopped out of bed, and sulked downstairs. She slid onto her chair at the kitchen table, looking around the room. Everyone else was awake and dressed, but Puck was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked to no one in particular.

"He went out to get us some lunch, libeling." Granny Relda replied, setting a cup of lilac hot chocolate in front of her.

Sabrina decided that she wanted to enjoy her oddly colored drink on the front porch, so she gathered herself and her drink and stumbled half-asleep outside. Sabrina wondered when Puck would come home. She wanted to rub it in his face that his prank didn't work on her. She would mess up that annoying, frustrating, cute, irritating smirk right off of his face when he comes back. She thought that he wouldn't prank her this Monday because they didn't have school, the usual source of Puck's dislike for this particular day of the week. Her thoughts were interrupted by Uncle Jake sitting down next to her.

"Sorry about last night." Sabrina said. "That prank was meant for me."

"You get enough of it. Must be nice for a short break from it." Uncle Jake replied.

"Finally someone understands." Sabrina said, sighing. "He is so annoying. He just can't grow up. You'd think that one of the oldest people in the world would be one of the most mature!"

"Aw. Poor 'Brina." Uncle Jake said almost sarcastically. "On a completely unrelated note, I read an article that most people claim that they hate the person they like."

"No, no, no, no, no. You have it all wrong. I do _not_ like Puck." Sabrina said, not making any eye contact.

"Say that again. Look me in the eye."

Sabrina looked deeply into Uncle Jake's eyes. "I do not like Puck." Sabrina said, scratching her neck and glancing away before she could say "Puck."

"You scratched your neck and couldn't look me in the eye. You're lying."

"Fine. I might, maybe, possibly, like puck a very small tiny bit."

"You like Puck a lot." Uncle Jake said.

"Not a lot, but I like him." Sabrina said, her discomfort apparent.

"Then tell him."

"I know I should, but what if he doesn't like me back?"

"He does." Uncle Jake replied. He stood up and went inside.

When Puck returned with lunch he was expecting the first thing he would see was Sabrina, to get revenge for attempting last night's prank, but the house was silent. He spotted a note on the kitchen table.

Puck,

Snow needs help planning Charming's birthday party. It's just Sabrina, you, and Elvis. Don't give Elvis sausage.

Love,

Granny Relda

Puck sat down at the table and ate lunch. About ten minutes into the blueberry pie, Puck heard Sabrina coming down the stairs.

"Do you want to rent a movie?" Sabrina asked calmly.

"Sure. What should we get?" Puck said as he plopped down on the couch next to Sabrina.

Sabrina was determined to not be the one to admit her love first. She was going to play a prank of her own for once.

"How about… The notebook." She suggested. The more romantic the movie the better.

"Isn't that the one with Brian Goose?"

"Ryan Gosling. What about Titanic?"

"That's the one where they all die on that boat!" Puck said enthusiastically.

"Titanic it is." Sabrina said, entering the pin number for their Amazon account.

Puck found the majority of the movie boring, but Rose reminded him of Sabrina. Her headstrong and stubborn personality, her unconventional sense of style. He didn't realize he was staring at Sabrina until she looked back at him.

Once the movie was over, Sabrina was very frustrated. He needs to confess his love to her! She cannot lose this game against him (Even if he doesn't even know there is a game to win at). She gave in.

"I like you Puck." She said immediately regretting it.

"I like you too." Sabrina sighed in relief. "You're my best friend."

Sabrina didn't know how to respond to that. She needed him to know the truth, how she really felt.

"I like you romantically." She said, preparing herself for the worst.

Puck paused, then said. "I like you too. Romantically."

They sat looking in each other's eyes for thirty seconds, and then heard the familiar sound of the front door being unlocked. They jumped apart and saw the door open.

 **Sorry about the weird ending. Please review! Constructive criticism is very helpful.**

 **-The Princess**


End file.
